Our Fairy Tale
by ZeloraNDZ
Summary: They met through the internet. They talked for the first time through the internet. They became friends through the internet. What would happen if this boy and girl meet in real life? This is their Fairy Tale. Natsu/Lucy
1. Chapter 1: FD Dragion & CS Lucy

**Fairy Tail Fanfiction  
Genre: Romance and Drama  
Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

'_**We never met each other and yet we feel connected'**_

* * *

_So? Where do you study at?_

Natsu typed quickly an answer of that question

_Why? Does it matter? Or are you a secret assassin ready to kill me?_

A reply was send to the monitor's layer not long after, it read

_What?! No! An assassin?! Seriously? I'm a writer stupid!_

Natsu chuckled. He was chatting with Celestial Spirit Lucy in a  
website called CaMK. The 'Chat and Make Friends' website. Here, you  
will have a profile which is only fulfilled by your name and age. You  
can't post any pictures. Just write a name in search and chat with the  
person you're interested to talk to.

_Yeah, I know! And I'm sure you're a good one. P.S You should know I  
hate reading_

And enter. Natsu sat there on the chair of his studying table looking  
at the computer waiting for an answer.

He tapped his index finger on the wooden table several times, waiting  
and waiting.

"Argh! Whatever!"

Natsu finally gave up. He'll just type another message to her.

_Btw, I study at Fairy Tail Academy._

Message sent.

"Natsu!"

Natsu sighed. "What?!" He shouted back to the womanly voice.

"It's dinner time! And stop playing your computer! You have got to let  
go of that thing!"

"But Mom! Just give me a sec!" Natsu shouted again with disappointment

"No buts! Down! Now!" Natsu's mom replied with an angry tone

Natsu grunted. "Urgh!" He said as he turned off the computer.

* * *

Lucy dried her hair with her pink towel walking outside the bathroom.  
She headed towards the bed where her best friend was sitting on. A  
blue haired girl sat on Lucy's bed playing a silver-color laptop.

"So? Dragion answered yet?" The blonde asked sitting down on the bed.  
Fire Dragon Dragion. The boy around Lucy's age who she always chats  
with. For Lucy, he's fun and a wonderful person to chat with, Lucy  
didn't know who he is but he seems really kind.

"What? Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention to your love chats." Levy  
said grinning at Lucy

Lucy blushed. "L-Levy!"

Levy laughed. "I'm joking, I'm joking."

Lucy took her laptop away from Levy frowning in process.

"Aww come on Lucy! I'm playing!" Levy said with a pout.

Lucy 'hmph'ed and opened the CaMK website seeing Fire Dragon Dragion's  
respond to her last message before taking a bath  
_  
Yeah, I know! And I'm sure you're a good one. P.S You should know I  
hate reading_

Lucy blushed upon reading this.

'_He thinks I'm good at writing?_'

And when she read the other message, her heart stopped.

Levy who saw the girl's reaction raised an eyebrow and crawled next to her.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" She asked

But Lucy didn't answer, her wide eyes kept on staring at the laptop's  
screen. So, instead of asking again, Levy looked to the screen.

She gasped

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted shaking her blonde best friend.

"D-Dragion..."

"He studies in the same school as us!" Levy said squealed in excitement

Lucy smiled. "We can meet." Lucy whispered to herself

"Although you don't know who he is, he could be anybody!" Levy said

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, I know." She said in a low tone

"But is Dragion really a real name? I mean it could be fake." Levy said

Lucy giggled. "It's a fake alright, he said it once that he won't tell  
his name until the time is right." Lucy explained

"Oh, you mean he will tell when he confess to you?" Levy said with an  
innocent look

"Yeah, of cou- Levy! I don't mean it that way!" Lucy complained with a blush

Levy laughed. "I was kidding!" Levy said patting the back of the blonde

"If you keep doing this I will tell Gajeel that you like him."

Levy's cheerful face fell. "You wouldn't." Levy said narrowing her eyes

Lucy smirked and took her phone. "I got it all here." She said as she  
pressed a button from her touch screen phone.

_"Ok, ok! I... I kinda like him..."_

"Who?"

"Oh come on! Gajeel!"

"You like Gajeel?"

"N-No, I-I love him. H-He did save me from bullies, thrice!"

Levy's jaw dropped. "You recorded that!" She shouted with red cheeks

"Yup! And I'm telling him now!" Lucy said running out of the room  
leaving a dumbfounded Levy

"Lu-chan! You! Get back here!"

* * *

"Flame Head!"

Natsu turned back to see Gray walking towards him. Natsu puts back his phone.

"What is it, stripper?"

Gray sat beside Natsu. Their seats were a few centimeters apart. Natsu  
sits beside the window while Gray sits beside an empty lane.

"You are still chatting with that Lucy girl?" Gray asked leaning back  
on his chair

Natsu turned his head and looked out the window with the tennis field  
as the scenery.

"So?"

Gray sighed. "Man, you got to stop chatting with her, especially if  
you like her, what if she's actually an old woman?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Not gonna happen. I know she's  
still my age."

"How would you know?"

"Well, we have many things in common, such as school, studies, playing  
games, and there's no way an old woman play games." Natsu explained

"It could happen." Gray said, he shrugged his shoulders a little

"What? Your grandma?" Natsu asked holding his laughter

"My grandma doesn't play games Flame Brain!" Gray complained smacking the table

"What?! You wanna fight?!" Natsu said getting up from his seat

"Sure! I'll definitely win!" Gray said as he did the same and cracked  
his knuckles.

"Natsu! Gray!" A woman voice shouted

Natsu and Gray froze. Definitely Erza.

We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're  
doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom. We're doom.  
We're doom.

"Get back to your seats!"

"Aye Sir!" Both of them said sitting down with sweat all over them

Erza crossed her arms. "I don't want to see that happen again! Or  
else!" She said with a bossy tone

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"Good!" Erza said before leaving the class

* * *

"Natsu!"

"What is it, Lis?"

Lisanna stopped running, standing in front of Natsu catching her breath.

"I-I won!"

Natsu tilted his head. "What?" He said in respond

Lisanna frowned. "You don't know?"

Natsu shook his head and grinned sleepily. "Sorry, Lis, I don't know."

"I won the tennis match last Saturday! 1st Winner! Yay!" Lisanna squealed.

Lisanna is a really talented tennis player. She won more than 2 times  
in Magnolia Festival Competition as the 1st winner.

Natsu's eye widened remembering yesterday.  
_  
I won Dragion! I won as the 1st in a writing competition!_

"Natsu?"

"Oh. Sorry, congrats Lis!" Natsu said grinning at her. Lisanna reminds  
Natsu of Lucy, in CaMK yesterday, Lucy said that she won a writing  
competition as the 1st too.

Lisanna blushed. "Th-Thanks Natsu."  
She said shyly

"By the way, I've got to go now. Mrs. Bisca's Math homework, I haven't  
done it." Natsu said whispering the last part with a smirk which made  
Lisanna giggle

Than he turned his back and started walking away.

Lisanna watched as Natsu started walking further and further. She  
looked at the ground.

_'Come on Lisanna! Come on! You gathered enough courage just now! Ask  
him!_' Lisanna thought thinking hard

"Natsu!" Lisanna finally shouted

Natsu turned back again.

"M-Meet me at the school's backyard after school!" Lisanna shouted  
bowing down a little

"Okay..."

Lisanna smiled.

"Make sure you come!" She said again

Natsu grinned. "Of course! You're my best friend, Lis!"

Lisanna's smile got bigger

'_Finally! Finally I can confess! Natsu, I've actually liked you for so  
long. Of course, I mean we are friends since kids._' Lisanna thought  
with a smile

"See you later!" She shouted waving her right hand before running to her class.

* * *

_What are you doing?_

Lucy looked to her phone as she ate a spoon of rice.

_Eating at the canteen. U?_

Lucy replied the message from Dragion. They did this often, chatting  
at lunch and break. I mean their schools are same.

_Doing my Math homework, it's crazy hard!_

Lucy smiled. Typical Boys, never does homeworks.

_ 's? The trigonometry homework?_

Lucy typed and entered. It's time to tell Dragion that she studies at  
Fairy Tail Academy too. She hasn't had time to reply his message  
yesterday.

_What? How did you know? Are you a student here?! In Fairy Tail Academy?!_

A reply came fast. Finally Dragion found out! Lucy grinned and answered quickly

_Yup! Just like you!_

Lucy entered and kept on smiling to herself. It was always like this,  
she always felt something warm in her heart when she chatted with  
Dragion.

"Lucy, you should stop smiling on your own, it's creepy." A curly long brown haired girl said

Lucy looked at her. "I'm just chatting, Cana." Lucy answered showing  
her phone she hid on her lap.

"With?" Cana asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh, with-"

"With her crush! Dragion!" Levy cut Lucy's statement.

Lucy could only blush. "L-Levy! Did you remember what I told you  
yesterday?! I would definitely send it to Gajeel if you keep doing this!" Lucy said still with red cheeks

"Oh that! I deleted the video when you were in the bathroom just now!"  
Levy said with a smug look

"You guys are leaving me out again, I will never understand you guys."  
Cana said playing with her sushi she held on her chopsticks.

"Urgh! Levy! Why are you so evil!"

"Well I am-"

"That was a rhetorical question!"

Lucy stood from her seat and walked away from their table leaving the canteen.

There was silence on the table until Levy broke it.

"Is she really mad at me?" Levy asked to Cana

"Nah! She'll come around." Cana answered drinking her soda drink.

* * *

_Yup! Just like you!_

Natsu was beyond shock. Lucy studies here?! Same as him? Oh! He has to meet her!  
_  
Can we meet, I mean, in person?_

Natsu was about to press enter but he stopped.

What if she doesn't want to?

What if she hates him if they met?

"Argh! This is confusing!" Natsu said

Then he looked at his table which had a piece of paper.

"And I haven't even done my Math!"

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. It wrote:

**CaMK has a message for you**  
**  
From: Celestial Spirit Lucy**_  
Can we meet?  
P.S if you don't want to, it's fine._

Natsu stared at his phone's screen and grinned.

'_It's like we're thinking the same thing._'

* * *

Lucy gritted her teeth.

'_I shouldn't have asked that! What if he rejected?_'

She slammed her head on her desk in her class.

"Please don't reject... Please don't reject..."

A vibration. The source was her phone. Lucy took her pink phone and  
pressed the CaMK logo.

_Ok, when?_

Lucy smiled a really bright smile. She directly answered.

_After school, do you know the Snake Café near Potrait Mall?_

Lucy sent it with the same smile plastered when she received a 'yes'  
from Dragion.

_Oh yeah! That fun cafe where people dress as snakes! I can't even eat  
there, all I can do is laugh!_

Lucy laughed at the message. She went there too and she giggled  
looking at all the employees.

_Lol, me too. Especially if my friend works there._

Lucy remembered when she saw Gajeel wearing that costume. It was epic!

_What? My friend works there too! I laughed all the time when I saw  
that Metal-face!_

_'Metal-face? Who is it? Another nickname?_' Lucy shrugged it off.

_So deal? We'll meet at Snake Cafe?_

Lucy sent it and an answer came quickly

_Deal..._

**RING!  
RING!  
RING!**

_Bell rang, gotta go!_

Bell rang, and my math isn't done yet.

Lucy sent and received from Dragion in the same time. She giggled  
since Dragion's time to finish his homework is over. He's definitely  
getting detention.

"Miss Porluska is coming! I haven't done my biology homework!"

Lucy puts back her phone into her bag.

"Ok students! Your work please!"

* * *

"Damn why must give me detention?" Natsu whispered as he  
look at the whiteboard full with weird drawings and numbers. A lot of  
them.

"Luckily Lucy cancelled the time to an hour after." Natsu said to himself

"Argh! But still! This is T.O.R.T.U.R.E!" Natsu said again but a  
little bit louder.

"Shhh!" A boy with blue hair and a red tattoo on the side of his head said

"Sorry, Jellal..." Natsu mumbled

"Stop shouting Natsu! I still don't know how to do this question! You  
know I often go to detention because I don't understand many  
questions!" Jellal said looking at the teacher.

"And I'm stuck with a detention lover."

* * *

"Cana! Levy's got some part time work to do and you ask me to wait  
until your detention is over?!"

Lucy sat on the floor leaning on the wall of the detention room. Cana  
didn't pass last week's test and ditched the school last Friday so she  
has to follow today's detention.

Lucy sighed. "So, I walk Cana home that's just 10 houses from here, than  
I go back to Snake Cafe and meet Dragion." Lucy whispered to herself  
and nodded

"Yeah, that's a good plan."

"Okay students! Your detention is finally over. Your freedom is yours."

"Yes, finally." Lucy said as she stood up waiting for Cana

* * *

"Oh my gosh! It's finally over! I never felt so bored in my entire life!"

Jellal sighed. "You say that every Math detention." He said, he slung  
his black backpack onto his shoulder

"By the way, I gotta go first, I need to meet Erza." Jellal said  
looking at Natsu

"Yeah sure." Natsu replied seeing Jellal's figure getting out of the  
white classroom.

Natsu packed his things.

_'Oh yeah! I need to meet Lucy_.' Natsu thought heading to the door.

The classroom was already empty, only a brown haired girl was left, she  
was still packing her things.

"Cana! You! Come on faster!" A blonde haired girl said walking quickly  
towards Cana.

"Relax relax, I'm done." Cana said calming the blonde

"C'mon! I have some business to do." The blonde said walking towards  
the door, passing Natsu. Suddenly, she turned her head looking at  
Natsu and smiled at him for who-knows-what reason then continued  
walking with Cana.

Natsu stood there dumbfounded. An unknown girl just smiled at him! He  
doesn't even know why!

Natsu shook his head.

_'Okay, Snake Cafe..._'

* * *

"Oh~ Lucy, do you think he's cute?" Cana said with a smirk

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked, confused by what Cana said

"You smiled at that unknown boy!"

"So?"

Cana smirked "I know you think he's cute. What? Already cheating on  
Dragion?" Cana said. They were walking down the pavement to Cana's  
house.

Lucy blushed red beet. "C-Cana! I-I just felt something familiar about  
him. That's all!"

Cana laughed as she walked inside a fence.

"Bye!" Lucy said as she stopped walking in front of Cana's big brown  
house with 3 big windows and a large wooden door.

"Good Luck on your date!" Cana shouted still with a smirk before she  
went in the house.

Hearing that, Lucy blushed again. In truth, she does really like  
Dragion. But, the problem is she doesn't even know him so, she denied  
her feelings many times.

Lucy walked and walked, heading for Snake Cafe, the place where Gajeel  
worked at. The salary there's really high because nobody wanted to  
wear a snake costume and embarrass themselves in front of everyone.  
Yeah, Gajeel's broke this month.

_Dragion, where are you?_

An answer was sent real fast to Lucy

_Still at school, called me to his office! You?_

Lucy smiled than she looked around her. Car shop.

_At Gorniusd Car Shop, on my way to Snake Cafe right now.  
_  
Lucy kept on walking while holding her phone. A few people passed her  
some old, some teenagers and some kids.

_Oh! Order a table for two, I'll be there in a minute!_

Okay.

With that, Lucy turned off her phone and kept on walking.

A few minutes passed and now she's in front of the meeting place. She  
took a deep breath and went in.

_Tring..._

"Welcome to Snake Cafe... May I help you?" A blue haired girl said.  
She wore a snake hat and a snake like dress with a snake cape. Girls  
here don't wear too much costume but the boys! They have to wear a REAL  
snake costume.

"Ehhmm... A table for two please." Lucy said

"Two?" She asked politely

"Well, I'm waiting for someone." Lucy answered

"Right this way." The waiter said leading Lucy to the corner of the  
restaurant where a place for two people were placed beside the window  
showing the street.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked holding a note and a pen.

"Oh. Just a vanilla milkshake with a chocolate cake."

"It'll just take a minute." The waiter said again before going to the  
kitchen probably to tell the chefs the order

Lucy took her phone and found out that there was a message

_Are you there yet?_

Dragion asked through CaMK

_Yeah, where are you?_  
_  
Before that I want to tell you something if you don't mind_

Dragion suddenly sent. Lucy who was confused on what Dragion was about  
to tell typed a reply

_What is it?_

Lucy asked through her phone

_I'm right behind you_

Lucy froze after getting that message. She quickly turned her head.

"Hi, Lucy."

* * *

**Deng! Deng! Deng!**

**Lucy and Natsu finally meet! Oh and Natsu ditched Lisanna to meet Lucy! Oh no! What will**  
**happen next? Keep on reading if you feel curious ;)**

**Please leave a review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu D & Lucy H

'_**I feel my heart race, I feel my face go warm, is it because I love you?'**_

_Are you there yet?_

Natsu took a deep breath and put his phone back to his pocket

_'Where's Lucy?_' He thought as he walked around the cafe searching for  
someone who took their own phone.

Only one person did.

A blonde haired girl, the girl from detention. She was sitting in the  
right corner of the cafe

Natsu approached the girl from behind without getting notice, he saw  
that her typing something and sent it

And Natsu's phone vibrated.

He took it and saw that there was a message in CaMK. He opened it.

_Yeah, where are you?_

Natsu grinned.

So this blonde girl is Lucy. He typed a message and sent it which a  
few seconds later was sent to the blonde's phone

_Before that I want to tell you something if you don't mind_

An answer came quickly after the blonde typed on her phone

_What is it?_

Natsu grinned again.

_I'm right behind you_

And she turned her head

* * *

"Hi, Lucy."

A pink haired boy was facing her. The pink haired boy from detention  
she smiled at.

Lucy widened her eyes. This boy is Dragion?

"Y-You're Dragion?"

Natsu grinned at Lucy making heat rise up her cheeks but Natsu didn't  
notice it. "Yeah, I am!" He said

"Oh."

Natsu frowned. "Oh? Just oh? Seriously Lucy, you've got to be more expressive!"

Lucy smiled. "So, what's your name?" Lucy asked

Natsu took a seat across Lucy. "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

There was silence, Lucy was looking at her lap while Natsu was looking  
at the table

"Okay, this is awkward." Natsu said breaking the silence

Lucy laughed. "Tell me about it, I can't believe we finally meet!" She said

"Here you go miss." The same waiter said placing a chocalate cake and  
a vanilla milkshake

"Oh, thanks."

"What would you like sir?" The waiter asked Natsu

"Just a cup of coffee with chili fries." Natsu answered

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Chili Fries?"  
She asked in a worried look

"What?"

"You like Snake Cafe's Chili fries? Cause I tried them once and they  
were very spicy!" Lucy said remembering that day when she asked more  
than two bottles of cold water after eating chili fries

Natsu grinned. "I love every food connected to chili." He said proudly

"Okay, let's know more about each other!" Natsu suggested

"Well, you know I like writing."

"And you know I like dragons."

"So?"

"So?"

Natsu and Lucy both chuckled.

"Okay, let me tell you about my friends!" Natsu said

"Go on..."

"I have a scary friend called Erza, mess with her and you're doomed!  
Lisanna's my best friend since I was a kid, she's nice and kind, and I  
have a rival called Gray, he's a stripper and very weird."

"Stripper?" Lucy asked with a disgusted look

"Yup! He strips all the time!"

"You have weird friends."

"But they're worth it." Natsu said with his grin

Lucy smiled as well, Dragio-Natsu has really fun friends it seems. She  
gulped down her milkshake and said

"My turn! I have 2 best friends called Cana and Levy. Cana's weird and  
lazy but she's kind hearted and have a strong heart. Levy's a really  
nerdy girl just like me! We get high grades and read novels. Oh! And  
she has a crush on my friend who works here! You're gonna laugh when  
you see him, his outfit is epic! He's Gajeel a really-"

"Gajeel? You know Gajeel?" Natsu asked tilting his head looking confused

"Yeah why?"

"He's my friend too!"

"What?!"

"Excuse me, your order, a cup of coffee and chili fries." A low voice  
said placing both of the mention words to their table.

Natsu smirked. "Speaking of who."

The long spiky haired boy looked to the person he was serving, he  
widened his eyes.

"Salamander! What are you doing here?! And bunny girl?! Are you guys  
on a date?! more importantly you guys know each other?!" Gajeel spat out  
quickly

"Relax Gajeel, we have just met." Lucy said

"But actually, we've known each other since a long time ago!" Natsu continued

"From the internet." Lucy completed

Natsu smirked again. "Nice outfit, Metal-Face."

Gajeel glared at Natsu. He was wearing white gloves reach till his  
shoulders, with his body covered with his snake costume skin, and a  
snake cap.

"Just shut up salamander!" He said still glaring at Natsu while  
walking away holding his tray.

"So this 'Levy' likes him?" Natsu suddenly asked Lucy

Lucy giggled. "Yeah, she said it herself."

"I can't believe Metal-Face is liked by someone!" Natsu said in disbelief

"I know right! If you look at him, we'll all think he's a gangster!"

Natsu and Lucy both laughed. They continued eating their own food.

"What's your class?"

Lucy gulped down her cake. "Excuse me?"

"Your class? In Fairy Tail Academy?"

"Oh! Class 12E! How 'bout you?" Lucy asked back

"12A."

"How come I never see you?" Lucy asked as she drank her milkshake  
tilting her head a little

"I don't know either." Natsu said while he shrugged his shoulders

"By the way, let's meet again tomorrow!" Lucy said happily

"Where?"

"At school of course!"

Lucy waited for an answer but none came. Natsu just continued to stare  
at his almost-finish coffee. She felt something stabbed her heart when  
he didn't say anything.

'_H-He doesn't want to?_' Lucy thought sadly

"N-Natsu?"

"How 'bout like this? I'll pick you up tomorrow from your home and  
bring you to school?" Natsu said grinning

Lucy blushed. She was given a ride from Natsu! Her crush! Wait no not  
crush, friend. Just friends! Right?

Lucy looked away hiding her blush. "A-Alright."

Natsu's grin got bigger. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He offered  
getting up leaving some money on the table.

Double score! She got two offers in a day from Natsu! She could feel  
her face heat up again. Seeing that grin and amazing eyes, Lucy stop  
it!

"O-Okay." Lucy answered as she left some money on the table too.

They walked on the streets, talking about friends, school, family and  
stuffs heading for Lucy's house. They shared phone numbers and  
stories.

It only took a half hour to reach Lucy's house, her house was  
decorated with blue wallpaper, 2 windows upstairs and a door.

"See you tomorrow, Luce."

Lucy turned back. "What did you just call me?" Lucy asked

Natsu grinned. "'Luce', like it?"

Lucy blushed again. "Y-Yeah. Thanks."

He gave a cheeky smile and continued to walk on the pavement.

Lucy smiled seeing Natsu's figure walking away. "Bye Natsu! It was  
nice meeting you!" Lucy shouted waving her hand

Natsu stopped walking and turned his head. He grinned again.

"It was nice to meet you too Luce! See you tomorrow morning!" Natsu  
shouted before he ran until his figure was not seen.

Lucy stood there on her house's garden. Not leaving her spot for a few  
minutes recalling what just happened.

"Natsu huh?" Lucy whispered smiling

* * *

_'That was fun, Luce's actually a really fun person to be with._' Natsu  
thought getting into his house

"I'm home!"

"Natsu! You should have contacted me before going off somewhere else  
you know!" A dark blue haired woman in the age of forty appeared and  
scolded Natsu

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, mom."

"Where did you go this time?" Natsu's mom asked

"Just meeting with someone."

"Grandine! Where's today's newspaper?!" A man's voice asked, it came  
from the living room

"Right beside the television!"

"Oh there it is." The voice said

"Your father is forgetful sometimes, he was the one who put it there  
just now." Grandine said shaking her head

"I notice." Natsu nodding his head in agreement

"Natsu-nii! You're home!" A little blue haired girl came and hugged her brother

"Hey Wendy, how's school?"

Wendy broke the hug and jumped excitedly. "I learned a lot today! Do  
you know that alphabets are now use in math?" Wendy said tilting her  
head

Natsu laughed. "I know, when you get older you'll know more weird  
things in math."

"Dinner's ready, go eat when you want to." Grandine said going into the kitchen

"Aye aye mom!" Natsu and Wendy said together and laughed while  
Grandine rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was around seven at night where a girl was still waiting in a yard  
leaning on a big tree. She took her phone. It got a message:

**From: Mira-nee**

_Lisanna, it's late, you should go home. Maybe Natsu forgot, you could_  
_just tell him tomorrow._

Lisanna sighed and smiled a bitter smile looking at the message she just received. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"He ditched me." She mumbled in sobs, losing her power in her legs, she  
fell to her knees and cried.

"Oh Natsu..."

* * *

**IMPORTANT!  
YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THIS STORY'S CONFLICT WILL BE Lisanna/Natsu/Lucy! **

**That's just rude of me to do that to Lisanna, but! I just wanna make a  
story that's interesting, and I kinda like the plot myself, I don't  
know about you guys though.**

**Getting the chills when writing this story xD  
Review!**


	3. I think I like you

'_**Why do I feel like I can't live without you? You are like my whole life'**_

* * *

Lucy sat on her house's chair right beside her garden waiting for  
Natsu to come pick her up.

"Natsu's going to pick me up huh?" Lucy said to herself smiling

Lucy tidied her hair. "Okay, better."

A few minutes passed and Lucy was still waiting for Natsu to come. Why  
is he taking so long? She has been waiting since like an hour ago  
(probably because she can't wait to see Natsu).

_'NO! I-I just wanted to go to school early! Yeah! That's correct!'  
_Lucy thought flustered

She sighed.

"What should I say when he comes?" Lucy said placing her index finger  
on her chin

"Morning, Natsu! How are you?" Lucy said talking to herself while standing up

"Hi! Natsu, let's go!" She said again turning her body and starting to  
walk around the garden

"Natsu! Thanks for picking me up to school today!"

"Natsu! You look... stunning. I mean you look... Oh! Forget this sentence!"

"Hey! Can you believe we met from the internet? Of course he knows!"

"Natsu! Let's eat lunch together at the rooftop later!"

"Natsu! Come on! We'll be late!"

Lucy sighed. "Argh! This is frustrating!"

"What's so frustrating?"

Lucy froze and turned around to be met by a handsome pink haired boy.

'_NO! Stop it LUCY! You have got to stop thinking about that'  
_  
Natsu smirked. "What are you babbling about just now?"

Lucy blushed. "N-No! Nothing! Nothing yeah really, there's nothing!"

"Really? Cause you're looking suspiciously weird."

"Yeah, I- Hey! I'm not weird!"

Natsu laughed while Lucy pouted.

"I'm kidding! Really!"

"Seriously? You don't have to laugh like that you know!"

Natsu grinned. "Sorry. Here." He handed Lucy a plain electric blue  
helmet with white dots everywhere.

"Let's go." He said going to his black motorbike putting on a gray  
helmet himself.

"W-We're going to ride your bike?" Lucy asked looking at Natsu who got  
onto his black bike.

"Yeah, you wanna go or not?"

"Of course!"

Natsu grinned again. "Then get on."

* * *

The ride was... amazing! The breeze was cool and calming. Lucy had  
never been on a motorbike before. She always used the school bus to go  
to school.

The ride didn't take too long. It was only around 15 minutes.

When they arrived, they parted to their own classes and decided to  
meet again at lunch.

"Lucy!"

"Oh, hey Levy!"

Lucy sat down on her desk beside Levy.

"How was the date?" She asked with an... Evil smile?

Lucy blushed and pouted. "For the last time, it wasn't a date!"

"Oh sorry. Let me guess, it wasn't a date but in the meeting you guys  
agreed to go out?"

Lucy slammed the table while standing in fury. "LEVY!"

"Ok. I'll just shut up." Levy said quickly

Cana laughed. "Uh oh, Levy,  
this doesn't mean good."

Lucy sighed. "Okay, I may have eaten too much of (1)Aunt Mei's cookies  
this morning. Sorry, Levy."

"Oh! Your aunt's cookies, the changer moods cookies, the death cookies, the insane cookies, no wonder."

"That's a little too much, Aunt Mei is my aunt you know, I've too appreciate her efforts of making cookies." Lucy said

Lucy sat back down and started placing her books, pencils and files on  
her desk getting looks from her best friends.

Lucy crunched her eyebrows. "What?"

They both looked away while saying "Nothing." Which trailed off

Lucy huffed in annoyance. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened."

They both looked quickly at Lucy and seemed excited.

"Well, we met, talked about our friends, random things and stuffs. He  
brought me home-" There was two awws coming from Cana and Levy while  
Lucy continued

"And he picked me up this morning. End of Story."

"Who is it? What does he look like? Is he cute?" Levy asked

Lucy blushed as she thought about Natsu's handsome face, his soft pink  
hair, his onyx eyes piercing through her brown ones, his white teeth  
with fangs-

"Relax Lucy, Levy's not gonna steal him." Cana whispered to Lucy

Lucy blushed harder. "C-Cana!"

"Okay, okay, just tell me who is it?"

"I-It's Natsu. From class 12A."

Levy gasped. "You guys could meet each other often!"

"I-I guess."

Cana hit Lucy using her left elbow with a smirk. "Why don't you date  
him, Lucy? You did talk about him a lot of times."

Lucy's face turned red. Either from embarrassment or anger. Who knows.

"C-CANA!" Lucy screamed so loud that everyone turned their heads to her

Cana's eyes widened and she walked quickly to her seat mumbling. "Your  
aunt's cookies. I forgot."

Lucy sighed again.

'_Note to self. Never eat Aunt Mei's cookies again._'

* * *

Natsu walked passing some students heading to his class. He searched  
on the way for Gray, Erza or Lisanna.

When he saw a glimpse of white hair, he quickly followed it, or maybe her.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted running towards the white haired girl

When she turned, Natsu froze.

Her cheeks and eyes were red, her face was full of sorrow and sadness,  
tears seemed to have flowed down her face all night.

He didn't know. He didn't know what happened to her. If someone hurt  
Lisanna, Natsu will definitely beat him/her up. After Elfman of  
course.

"What happened?" Natsu asked with an angry look looking at Lisanna's  
appearance once more

Lisanna tensed up and her body shook. She looked down, tears started flowing.

"What happened? Huh? What happened?" She whispered with a low voice

She then looked up. "You! Natsu! You happened!"

Natsu was taken aback. What did she say? He did this to her?

"Wh-What?"

"You ditched me! I thought I told you to meet me after school! At the  
school's backyard! Huh?! Where did you go?! You forgot?! I waited  
there! All night! Where were you?! You didn't text me, so I waited. I  
waited and waited. But you never did come Natsu!" Lisanna shouted at  
Natsu's face.

Natsu couldn't move

He forgotten

* * *

_"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted_

_Natsu turned back again._

_"M-Meet me at the school's backyard after school!" Lisanna shouted_  
_bowing down a little_

_"Okay..."_

_"Make sure you come!" She said again_

_Natsu grinned. "Of course! You're my best friend, Lis!"_

* * *

He didn't answer. He kept on looking at Lisanna with a guilty look.

A few minutes passed and a really thrilling aura surround them. Tears  
kept on flowing from Lisanna's eyes while Natsu kept on thinking about  
what he should do next.

He's her best friend, and precious friend. He just ditched her  
yesterday without any information like she was nothing!

Natsu took a deep breath

"I-I'm sorry, Lis."

Lisanna stared back down again.

"I-It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you too just now."

"You don't have to be sorry. Just... Just let me make it up to you."

It's Lisanna's turn to freeze.

_Make it up to you_

_Make it up to you_

_Make it up to you_

_**Be my boyfriend**_

Lisanna blushed and shook her head.

_'No! I can't force Natsu! I want him to be my boyfriend because he  
loves me not because of this!_'

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna looked back at Natsu.

"Fine, you have to treat me for break and lunch this week!" She said  
crossing her arms

"What?!" Natsu shouted, shocked of what she asked for. His pocket  
money isn't going to be enough you know!

Lisanna pouted. "I thought you said you wanted to make it up to me?"

Natsu blinked and sighed. "Fine."

Lisanna giggled. "Thanks Natsu."  
**  
RING!  
RING!  
RING!**

"Let's get back to class." Lisanna said grabbing Natsu's hand holding it tight

"O-Okay..."

'_I really wish we can be together, Natsu. Just like this, holding  
hands every time. But, I want you to be the one to start. Not me.'_ Lisanna thought sadly

* * *

**Deng!  
Deng!  
Deng!**

"C'mon Lucy! Let's eat lunch together!" Levy said standing up

Lucy took a white plastic bag from her backpack.

"Sorry guys. I promised Natsu I'll meet him and eat lunch together."

Cana smirked. "Come on Levy. Let the two love birds alone." She  
whispered to Levy's ear which earned a confuse look from Lucy

Levy smirked too. "Okay, then. I'll meet you at English!"

Levy and Cana went out the classroom both giggling in the same time.

"Those two... I knew they were whispering about me and Natsu." Lucy  
said as narrowed her eyes

_'But, what would happen if we really did go out?_' She thought suddenly

Lucy widened her eyes. "What did I just thought?"

Lucy sighed.

She took her bento and went out of the class. She walked to the stairs  
heading to the rooftop where Natsu had promised to eat with her

Lucy smiled

'_Maybe Levy and Cana are right. Maybe I do like Natsu._'

* * *

_Best Day Ever!_

Lisanna walked happily beside Natsu. She may have had a broken heart  
yesterday but at least now she could be with Natsu everyday at lunch  
and break.

"What do you want Lis?" Natsu asked

Lisanna smiled brightly. "Sushi!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "H-How about ramen? Just ramen?" He asked with a  
worried tone.

'_Please say yes. Please say you want ramen! I won't be able to eat if she wants sushi for today!'_ Natsu thought with his face sweating

Lisanna frowned which made Natsu sweating even more.

"Fine. Sushi it is."

They lined up and bought sushi for Lisanna. Yup! Just for Lisanna.  
Natsu didn't have enough money to buy himself.

"Natsu? You're not gonna eat anything?" Lisanna asked with a worried look

"Nah! It's okay! I ate enough when break."

'_That was… a big lie.' _

"But you bought me a plate of macaroni without buying anything for yourself."

"It's okay Lis, seriously? I'm not hungry."

'_Another big lie. Oh please let me survive today.'_

"Okay then." Lisanna said

They walked in silence for a few minutes when they reached the stairs  
for the rooftop, Lisanna tilted her head.

"Where are we going to eat?"

Natsu walked up a few steps.

"At the rooftop."

Natsu smiled a loving smile. At least he was able to meet Lucy again

"I want you to meet someone."

* * *

"Okay..."

Lucy sat down on the floor while placing the white plastic bag she brought beside her. She opened it and took three black bentos out.

"Two bentos for Natsu and one for me!"

She smiled happly

"I hope Natsu likes it!"

* * *

**(1) Aunt Mei's cookies are cookies that can make a person:**

**1. Insane**

**2. Depressed**

**3. Angry and mad**

**Oh oh, Lisanna's going to meet Lucy! And btw, Lisanna hasn't know that Natsu ditched Lisanna for Lucy. I know that I kinda messed up here but I hope you will still follow this story. I thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**Oh and, have you seen the newest episode of FAIRY TAIL, episode (2014) 1? NaLu is for the opening and the ending! I really really love it! I must thank you Mashima-sensei**

**So? How was the chapter? Review!**


	4. Jealous Girls

'_**I love you, that's why I'm jealous'**_

* * *

Lisanna followed Natsu walking up the stairs of the school heading for the rooftop wondering who he wanted her to meet.

And that smile.

Lisanna had never seen Natsu smiled like that to his friends, even her. He often gave a smile that lovingly only to his sister, Wendy and of course his mom and dad. Lisanna had seen it a hundred of times when she visited his home.

This made Lisanna's heart hurt.

Had he fallen in love with a girl?

But not her?

'_He dosen't love me.'_

Her eyes were already flooded with had tried everything to make Natsu love her but what did she get? Another girl has stolen his heart? And they are already dating?

Lisanna's tears had almost fell but she quickly wiped them.

'_That can't be possible! I've never seen Natsu with another girl besides Levy, Erza and Juvia! And I don't think Natsu even have feelings for any of them!'_ Lisanna thought

Lisanna stared at Natsu's back which was walking ahead of her

'_Who?'_

Lisanna inhaled deeply .

"Natsu…"

Natsu stopped walking and turned back facing Lisanna.

"Yeah?"

Lisanna stared at Natsu's eyes

"Who is it you want me to meet?"

Natsu grinned. "Oh! You'll see Lis! All I can tell is that she's really kind and fun to be with!" He said while continuing walking.

"Who is it?" Lisanna asked again following Natsu

"Like I said! It's a surprise!"

Lisanna frowned. "Oh come on Natsu!"

"It won't be a surprise if I just tell you, will it?"

"Natsu! Tell me now!"

"Ah! You guys could be best friends! Going shopping and… ehm… whatever girls do, you know those boring make up and clothes accessories… whatever."

"Natsu! I will not let you mock girls life and routine!"

Natsu laughed. "I'm a boy remember? I don't care!"

_Growl…_

They both froze. Lisanna could here clearly that it was from Natsu. She had been worried about him not eating anything since break. Lisanna narrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you hungry Natsu?"

Natsu laughed nervously. "No! I'm not! It's just… that I kind of…-"

"I know you're hungry Natsu." Lisanna said as she looked seriously at Natsu

Natsu started sweating. "No! I'm not!" Natsu complained while starting to walk the stairs again, this time a little faster.

"Yes you are!" Lisanna shouted as she tried catching up with Natsu

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"We're here!"

"Don't try and change the subject!"

Natsu walked in front of the wooden door of the school's roof top and opened it causing the sunlight to shine at them.

"Natsu!"

A feminine voice

Lisanna narrowed her eyes a little since the sunlight was very bright. When Lisanna's eyes adjusted to the sunlight, she could see a blonde girl calling out to Natsu and both had a really happy look like they were separated for so long.

As if they were a couple

* * *

"Argh! Where's Natsu?!"

Lucy huffed puffing her cheeks bored of what to do.

"He's taking too long! He better not buy anything or all my bentos I made for him will be a waste!"

"_NO!"_

"_YES!"_

"_NO!"_

Lucy looked back to the wooden rooftop door.

'_That's Natsu's voice… and another… girl?_' Lucy thought as she stood up ready to welcome Natsu

"_We're here!"_

"_Don't try and change the subject!"_

The door opened.

Lucy smiled.

"Natsu!"

Natsu walked out of the door

"Hey there Lucy!" Natsu said

Behind him was a short slivered haired girl with bright blue eyes and white skin. She was Lucy's age and was wearing the school's uniform, in truth, she was really beautiful.

'_Why did Natsu bring her here?_'

Realization struck her.

'_Is she… Natsu's girlfriend?' _Lucy thought with hereyes a little wide

Natsu walked out of the door followed by the girl and all Lucy could do was freeze on her place. She didn't know what to do? She feels sad to know that Natsu had a girlfriend.

'_What should I do? What should I do? Wait a minute! Am I jealous?_' Lucy thought crunching her eyebrows

'_NO! I'm not! Okay Lucy just quickly give Natsu's bentos and done! You don't have to deal with his… 'Girlfriend' and just run away like nothing happened. Haha. Yeah right_'

Lucy sighed and bent down taking Natsu's bentos she made quickly. She stood up, walked to Natsu _(very fast),_ and shoved them to him.

Natsu blinked. "Wh-what's this?"

Lucy blushed and looked down.

"W-Well, I… made it… for you." Lucy stuttered embarrassed of her situation and she hoped that his girlfriend won't be mad at her. I mean c'mon, wouldn't you be mad if a girl gave your boyfriend something?

There was a pause. And all Lucy could do was stare at the ground waiting desperately for an answer.

Until...

Lucy felt something warm against her. T felt warm and comforting that Lucy liked it. Then, she realized what Natsu had done.

He had hugged her.

Lucy blush red beet.

They stayed like that for a moment until Natsu pulled back

"Thank you Luce, Thank you Luce, Thank you Luce!"

Before Lucy could even say something, he sat quickly on the ground, open the bentos and eat it quickly

Lucy stared at Nasu's eating figure, still blushing from what had happened.

When she regained herself, she smiled and said

"Eat slowly Natsu, you'll choke and die later."

Natsu grinned with his mouth full

"Nah! I'll survive."

Lucy giggled.

"Ehmm…"

Lucy and Natsu turned their heads to a forgotten silvered haired girl.

* * *

Lisanna didn't like to be forgotten but to see what kind of relationship Natsu had with this… blondie, she kept quiet. When the blonde started taking two black boxes to Natsu, Lisanna felt curious. And when the blonde shoved to bentos to Natsu, Lisanna felt worse.

"Thank you Luce, Thank you Luce, Thank you Luce."

He hugged her! The blonde! Natsu had never, even once, hugged Lisanna! Lisanna could cry right then and there, she made Natsu suffer from hunger and he just hugged a girl she has never met right in front of her.

Natsu even gave a nickname to her! Lisanna narrowed her eyes being unnoticed by the two. She definitely didn't like the girl.

The blonde suddenly smiled

"Eat slowly Natsu, you'll choke and die later."

Natsu grinned with his mouth full

'_Natsu looks so cute! But not when this girl made him like that. Argh!'_

"Nah! I'll survive."

Lucy giggled.

'_Argh! Having a lovey dovey moment!'_

"Ehmm…" Lisanna started

Both Lucy and Natsu looked back to Lisanna, Natsu had wide eyes (probably because he forgot about her) and Lucy with red cheeks (probably because they were being watched when they hugged).

Natsu stopped eating and gulped down his food in his mouth.

"Sorry Lis, hey Lucy, this is Lisanna, she's my childhood best friend." He said then he continued eating

'_I want it to be more.' _

"O-Oh! W-Well nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." 'Lucy' said walking to Lisanna offering a hand to shake.

"I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you too." Lisanna said back as she smiled sweetly accepting the hand shake

'_NOT!'_

When their hands touched, tension surrounded them. Natsu was confused (and scared) but still he ignored the feeling and kept on chewing down his food, Lisanna glared at Lucy (unnoticed by Natsu)

Lucy's eyes widened after receiving the glare

* * *

'_Who does she think she is? Glaring at me like this! It's not like she's Natsu's girlfriend or something!'_

Lucy glared back at Lisanna. She seriously doesn't know why Lisanna's glaring at her or even why she's glaring back. Wait! Is it because Lisanna has a childhood relationship with Natsu? That's why Lucy glared at her? Because she was afraid they had _feelings_ for each other?

And why did Lisanna glared at her first?

Lucy almost gasped but she held it in. She stared at Lisanna's blue eyes which were still glaring at her.

This girl likes Natsu!

Scratch that maybe LOVE!

Okay Lucy seriously didn't know what to do, especially after she had learned that she maybe have feelings for Natsu, she feels like she has to fight for him.

But should she do that to Lisanna? She actually looks _fragile _and sweet.

"Are you guys gonna keep doing that till the bell rings?"

Lucy and Lisanna looked at Natsu who was still chewing his food while placing an empty bento and taking another one.

"What?" Lucy and Lisanna in unison asked

Natsu's eyes darted to Lucy's and Lisanna's hand which were still shaking each other.

Lucy gasped and took her hand out of the handshake quickly with Lisanna doing the same.

Lucy quickly walked over where she sat when she waited for Natsu and took her bento, she walked back and sat in front of Natsu while Lisanna kept on standing there thinking about something.

Lucy maybe should fight for Natsu but at least she and Lisanna could be friends.

Lucy smiled and looked at Lisanna. "Come and sit Lisanna, the bell's gonna ring soon."

Lisanna, with no emotion, answered an 'okay' and sat down beside Natsu bringing her sushi box

They ate in silence for a few minutes until Lucy broke it

"Hey Natsu! Do you like the bento?"

Natsu faced Lucy who is eating her (1) tamago. "It's great. I feel really stuffed!" Natsu answered grinning

Lucy blushed and smiled a little. "That's good cause if you didn't like it, I spent my 2 morning hours for nothing!"

Natsu laughed. "It's really delicious, where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My mom taught me, so I basically spend my morning to cook for Dad and myself." Lucy answered

"Oh, you should know that I tried to cook once and the result was… you don't wanna know."

Lucy laughed while Natsu pouted. "Hey!"

Lisanna looked at the scene in front of her. They get along well, _really well._ Lisanna couldn't help but feel jealous, she wanted to know how Lucy met Natsu.

'_Here goes nothing.' _Lisanna thought

"So Lucy, how did you meet Natsu?"

Lucy and Natsu both looked to Lisanna then to each other. Natsu grinned.

"We met from CaMK!"

Lucy smiled too. "Yeah, we started chatting 3 years ago!" Lucy said happily showing three fingers

Lisanna blinked. "CaMK? That chatting website?"

"Yeah! Can you believe that we actually just met yesterday after school?" Natsu said

Lisanna froze.

"Oh! Natsu have I ever tell you that I thought you were a girl when we first started chatting?" Lucy suddenly asked with a smirk while Natsu frowned.

"You're mean Luce."

"Just saying~"

Lisanna's hands started shaking being unnoticed _again_ by Lucy and Natsu

"Well, I thought you were a boy too."

"Liar! 'Lucy' is a girl's name idiot!"

'_I WAS DITCHED YESTERDAY SO THAT HE CAN MEET THIS GIRL?!' _Lisanna thought angrily with furrowed eyebrows

* * *

**aksemidori : Thanks for the review! I'll try updating as fast as I can but sometimes I have too much school works. **

**Becney : Thank you ! How's Lisanna's reaction here? Well, I find it hard to write this part because Lisanna's actually sweet and kind BUT I definitely still love NALU!**

**Thewalkingdeadfairytail : Thanks! Btw, I spend a lot of my 24 hours with my phone too, to read fanfics in my everyday! :D How was Lisanna's and Lucy's meeting?**

**Kelpiejh : This story WILL be NaLu! xD**

**Lexie loves anime : Thank you for your opinion! I thought of a different way to tell Lisanna Natsu ditched her for Lucy but your way is MUCH better**

**Guest : It's episode (2014) 1 ! It's really awesome! ^^ Oh and your point is good, but in this story, Natsu and Lucy have already chatted with each other for more than 3 years and have never met (until now)because like you said they are 'strangers'. But I guess they have already trusted each other. Although in real life, we all should be careful not to meet someone we don't know from the internet.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**REMEMBER THAT THIS IS JUST A STORY!  
**

**By the way, Lisanna seems like the main character here but no worries! LUCY and NATSU are still the main characters. I think I should add Lisanna as the character too since the conflict is about LUCY/NATSU/LISANNA.**


	5. My time with you is Special

'_**My time with you is special, and will always be'**_

* * *

Lucy sighed

That was the most uncomfortable lunch ever. After she had met and _glared_ at Lisanna, everything changed, when they ate, she could feel a really _killing aura_ and she knew it was from Lisanna.

It was really obvious that Lisanna loves Natsu.

And Lisanna's chance to be with Natsu?

99.9%

Lucy sighed again

"Lucy, if you're going to sigh all day, you'll waste a lot of oxygen and you might go unconscious." Cana whispered raising an eyebrow to the sighing blonde

Lucy laid her head on her desk, they were studying biology with Miss Porluska and Cana is acting all I-know-science. Since Levy asked permission to go home early today, Cana took over Levy's place beside Lucy's.

"Let me guess, Natsu broke your heart?"

That had made Lucy's frustration raise up even more. Yes, she likes Natsu but Cana's teasing is really annoying.

Lucy stopped sighing and stood up making everyone glance at her.

"CANA!"

"Eh… Lucy., we-"

"I have had enough of your teasing!"

"Lucy, we are still-"

"Could you for once just stop with your talking?!"

"Miss Heartfilia…"

Lucy froze.

There was silence for a few seconds until everything came back to Lucy

'_I'M DOOMED!'_

Lucy slowly turned her face to the pink haired teacher in front of the whiteboard gripping her marker _hard._ "Y-Yes?"

"Is there something you want to share?" Ms. Porluska said with her eyes twitching

Lucy started sweating, it was definitely scary seeing the monster teacher get angry. "N-No ma'am."

_CRACK…_

The marker splits into two

Lucy's face was covered with sweat

"You should run Lucy." Cana said aiming her eyes to the door

"Got it." Lucy said shortly before heading out the classroom

"COME BACK HERE MISS HEARTFILIA !"

"I'M SORRY MISS PORLUSKA!"

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A TASK THAT YOU WONT EVER FORGET TILL YOU RESPECT MY TEACHINGS!"

"WHAT?!"

"IN SUMMARY, I'LL MAKE YOU CLEAN THE GUTTER OF THE SCHOOL!"

"NO!"

And that's why Lucy was chased around by the pink haired teacher holding up a broom till the day ends.

* * *

Natsu walked out of his classroom followed by Lisanna, Gray, and Erza towards the school's front entrance, all of them with their own bags on their backs

Their lessons were done and they were going to go home.

"Oh yeah, today I got to help Mira-nee make dinner since our grandparents are coming, there will be a fantastic dinner ! Would you like to come too? Natsu ,Gray, Erza? There will be delicious foods!" Lisanna said cheerfully

Gray raised an eyebrow. "You never ask us to come for dinner before. What makes you invite us so suddenly?"

'_Since Natsu had met Lucy I have to try and change his looks of me as a childhood friend!' _Lisanna thought in her heart with a little annoyance.

"Well, since I never invite you, would you like to?"

"Well, I've got to help Ur today to clean the house so no." Gray said

Erza nodded. "I can't too Lisanna, Jellal and I have a date today." She said blushing a bit

Natsu chuckled at what Erza said and Erza glared at Natsu

"You got a problem with me and Jellal?"

Natsu shivered. "N-No ma'am it's just that you just went on a date yesterday with him and I think that you guys often go on dates and it's just so unbelievable that you two are dating." He said rather quickly, because he was afraid the red-haired monster would kill him if he didn't explain completely.

Erza's eyes widened. "H-How would you know?"

"Yesterday at detention Jellal said that he wanted to meet up with you so I guessed that you and him had a date."

Erza started smiling. "It's actually true, yesterday we went to the amusement park, we played the Ferris wheels, the bumper car, he bought me a (1)samurai action figure cause he knew I love swords and a big strawberry cake pillow." Erza said recalling what happened yesterday with a blush

Natsu and Gray sweat dropped.

"So Natsu, are you coming?" Lisanna asked getting back to the topic.

Natsu looked at Lisanna and shook his head. "Sorry Lisanna, not today."

Lisanna widened her eyes. "What? Why?" She asked again trying to sound calm

'_WHY?! IS IT LUCY AGAIN?!'_

"You knew that Lucy was chased by Miss Porluska right? I'm gonna go see how she's doing." Natsu explained scratching the back of his head.

'_Argh!'_

"I got to go first, Lyon's waiting for me already." Gray said staring at his phone.

"Jellal's waiting for me too I guess. C'mon Gray." Erza said as she started to walk followed by Gray.

"Bye Ice Princess, see you tomorrow, I hope you fall down on the way." Natsu said with a smirk

Gray glared. "I hope you got splashed by a car."

Natsu glared back at Gray who was starting to get further. "I hope you get chased by a dog!"

"I hope you got chased by a police!"

"I hope you-"

"NATSU! GRAY!" Erza shouted with her glare

"Okay bye…" Natsu said shortly before running out of the school using the backdoor followed by a running Lisanna too.

After a few seconds of running, they were already in the school's backyard's entrance.

Natsu looked at Lisanna. "You're not going home Lis?" He asked raising an eyebrow

Lisanna faced Natsu and laughed nervously. "Hahaha, oh yeah I forgot."

Lisanna then started to head back into the school to the frontyard.

"Bye Lis." Natsu said waving his hand

Lisanna turned back again "Yeah bye Natsu." Lisanna said as she waved too

Lisanna walked slowly through the halls of Fairy Tail Academy heading for the school's front entrance to go home. She was worried, really worried. What if Lucy confessed? And what if Natsu accepted?

Her plan of getting Natsu to change her view as a childhood best friend failed. What should she do now?

'_Please, don't let their relationship get higher.' _Lisanna thought. It hurt so much if Lisanna imagine it, it hurt so musch if she imagine Natsu and Lucy together, so what would happen if it really happened? She would be broken.

"Mira-nee, why should you ask me to go home early when I'm going to leave Natsu alone with Lucy?" Lisanna mumbled softly

'_But still, I won't give up on Natsu.'_

* * *

"Ewww… This is really disgusting." Lucy said with disgust as she picked up a used can of soda from the gutter using her gloved hands.

She placed it into the green bin beside her.

"I really hate the backyard's gutter."

Lucy was sitting down on the grass in front of a dirty gutter. Her hair was put in a pony tail, her school uniform was covered in dirt, and she wore a pair of green gloves. Lucy then took an empty water bottle covered in dirt and smell

"Why should our students be so… inconsiderate?" Lucy cried putting in the water bottle into the same bin

"Nice job you got here."

Lucy froze and quickly turn back to see a grinning Natsu.

Lucy blushed. Natsu knew she was cleaning the gutter? He knew she was punished? Well, that's embarrassing to have someone you like know you got an embarrassing punishment.

"Y-You knew I got punished?" Lucy asked

Natsu chuckled. "Hey, you were chased around the school with Miss Porluska screaming."

"Argh! I shouldn't have be mad at Cana!"

"You, look disgusting." Natsu said trying to keep his laugh while placing his bag on the green grass

Lucy frowned and turned back to the gutter. "It's not my fault."

Natsu laughed. He bent down beside Lucy and took a pair of gloves beside Lucy and wore it.

Lucy's eye widened. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Natsu grinned and sat beside Lucy. "Helping you."

Lucy blushed. Natsu started to pick up trash from the gutter too while Lucy could only smile.

"You're kind Natsu."

Natsu faced Lucy after placing all the trash he picked up to the green bin.

"I am?"

Lucy giggled. "Yeah you are."

Natsu grinned his trademark grin. "Well, would you consider me kind if I did this?"

Natsu quickly took a black hose beside him and sprayed Lucy with water.

"Kyaa! Natsu!"

"HAHAHA!"

Lucy covered her face from the water.

"Natsu! Turn it off!"

"No."

"Natsu!"

Lucy quickly took hold of the hose and turned its direction.

The cold water was now sprayed to Natsu

"AH! Luce!"

Lucy smirked. "Pay back."

Natsu grabbed the hose and turned it off. "Okay, no more playing with the hose."

Lucy laughed. "You were the one who started it."

They were both soaking wet, their clothes, their hair and their everything.

Lucy shivered. Natsu glanced at Lucy and took his bag, he opened the zipper and took his black jacket out.

"Here." He said offering the jacket.

Lucy looked at the jacket. "A-Aren't you going to w-wear that?" Lucy stuttered looking at Natsu

"No, you can wear it." Natsu answered smiling

"B-But you'll g-get cold."

"Nah! I don't get cold easily." Natsu said grinning widely

Lucy smiled and took Natsu's jacket. "Thanks." She said before wearing it.

Both of them sat there chatting while cleaning the gutter till Miss Porluska allowed Lucy to go home.

Lucy was happy, well beyond happy, she got to spend time with Natsu and wear his jacket, which was actually romantic. Natsu offered to give her a ride and was happily accepted by Lucy. Lucy went home smiling widely, she may have dirt, smell and _wet, _all over her, but nothing can take away her happiness of being with Natsu.

* * *

**AGH! I am so sorry! In the last chapter, I made number (1) in front of tamago and I didn't explain what is tamago! Sorry!**

_**From last chapter; **_**(1) ****Tamago: Egg in Japanese language**

_**From this chapter; **_**(****1)****Samurai Action Figure: It's the action figure of Samurai X **

**So? How was the chapter? I know this one's not really interesting since this is just a short **_**filler**_** but I hope you like it.**

**Review!**


	6. Family

**_'A house is the place where family gathers. Love your family.'_**

* * *

Knock! Knock!

A knock on the door

"Lucy! What are you doing?!" A blonde haired woman in the age of forty shouted

Lucy snapped back to reality

"What?"

"You've been there for hours! It's dinner time!"

Lucy looked to the table in front of her. Paper and books were  
scattered around but none of the questions of her homework was  
answered.

'_I was daydreaming about just now again?_'

"Lucy!"

Lucy jumped from her chair

'_Okay, there's definitely something wrong with me._'

"Y-Yes mom! I'll be right there."

Layla sighed. "You better come down!"  
She finally shouted before heading downstairs

"Yes!"

* * *

'_Why am I always daydreaming about Natsu...!_'

Lucy stared seriously at her plate of rice and curry with a hint of  
pink on her cheeks.

'I've gotta stop now! I mean really, NOW!'

"Lucy!"

Lucy looked up to her dad and stuttered. "Y-Yes?"

"Why aren't you eating your food?" Jude said raising an eyebrow at his  
daughter's weird behavior today

'_What the?! Eat, Lucy, eat!_'

Luy quickly stuffed her mouth with a spoon of rice and curry.

"What are you talking about dad? I'm eating."

That's when Lucy realized that she couldn't actually stand chilli that  
she swallowed the food in her mouth and drank her whole glass.

Fast

Both Layla and Jude faced each other. Layla then faced Lucy.

"Okay, honey. Time to tell us what's going on."

Lucy blushed upon remembering why she was being weird today.

"Lucy?"

Lucy laughed nervously. "Hahaha... Mom, Dad! There's nothing wrong  
with me! I'm completely normal!"

Layla glared at her daughter. "I don't like it when you lie. You  
just... can't lie." Layla said gesturing Lucy

Jude nodded his head. "I agree with you, maybe we should send her to a  
hospital."

Lucy looked to her father. "What?"

Layla followed her husband, she nodded. "Yeah, we should send her right away."

"Mom! Dad!"

"I mean she's gone crazy!" Jude said

"Yeah, I agree." Layla said

"Don't ignore me!"

The parents kept on talking while ignoring Lucy's mad complains. Lucy  
sighed and started to ignore the two old parents in front of her too.

She ate her curry slowly since she couldn't really handle hot food.

An image of Natsu appeared.

But this time, Lucy simply close her eyes and place her hand over her head.

'_I can't stop thinking about Natsu..._'

Lucy smiled.

'_I hope we can have lunch together again tomorrow._'

Suddenly, Lucy frowned.

'_I just remembered, Lisanna likes Natsu too._'

Lisanna acts weirdly around Natsu, base on Lucy's observation. And  
that glare -the stay away from him glare- was intense! Truthfully,  
Lucy never glared at anyone! And what makes Lisanna the first?

Yes, yes. Maybe because Lucy had already discovered her feelings but  
glaring at someone is despicable!

Lucy sighed, she's always kind to other people, why couldn't she be  
kind to Lisanna then?

_'I think I should apologize._'

Lisanna looks kind, except for the glaring part, maybe she could be  
Lucy's friend.

A trusted one.

Lucy started smiling.

"Lucy!"

Lucy faced her mother. "What?"

"You're daydreaming again!" Layla exclaimed

Lucy laughed.

"At least this time I'm not dreaming about him again."

Lucy, realizing what she had just said, covered her mouth.

Layla and Jude faced each other.

Lucy started sweating.

'_I hope it's not like those kinds of film where the parents teases the_  
_child always about their crush and the father will be ready to kill_  
_the crush_.' Lucy thought

"Who is 'him'?" Layla and Jude asked

Lucy laughed nervously. "Hahaha... No one, no one."

"Really?"

"Just a hot anime character." Lucy lied

_'Now that I think of it, Natsu does seem like a hot anime character_.'  
Lucy thought with a small blush

Layla and Jude nodded their heads, knowing that Lucy is an otaku and  
always watch anime every Saturday night.

A few minutes later, Lucy stood up.

"I'm done."

Layla then stood up too.

"I'll wash the plates today."

Lucy looked to her mom. "Mom, it's okay, I can wash the dishes."

Layla shook her head. "No, Lucy, you were spending hours on your room  
doing your homework, I think that the homework is hard, correct?"

Lucy smiled. "Kinda."

'_Although I was only daydreaming._'

"Go ahead Lucy, it's fine, I'm not old, I can handle it myself."

Lucy sighed. "Okay then mom. If you need my help. Just call me."

Then, Lucy left the dining room

"She's getting more mature." Jude said

Layla smiled. "Yeah, it's just like yesterday when she came to me and  
said 'Can I help wash plates too?'"

"We're getting older too."

"But we're happy, right?" Layla asked

Jude chuckled. "We're always happy."

* * *

"So how's school my young princess?" An old woman at the age of seventy asked

Lisanna smiled weakly. "Fine."

The old woman laughed. "You don't look fine to me."

Lisanna sighed. "Just, some trouble at school."

"Like what?"

Lisanna buried her face on her studying table. Her grandparents have  
just had dinner with them and Grandma Terra's visiting Lisanna's room  
while she was doing her homework.

"It's nothing grandma, really."

Grandma Terra walked over to Lisanna. "Darling, if you don't want to  
talk about it, it's fine. But don't let it consume you. You deserve  
everything you know."

Grandma Terra then kissed Lisanna's forehead. She then walked towards the door.

"I deserve everything?"

Grandma Terra looked back to Lisanna once again. She smiled. "You're  
my granddaughter." She said before closing the door

Lisanna smirked.

'_That means I'm the one who deserves Natsu right, grandma?_'

Lisanna stood up and went to her bed.

'_Not that blonde!_'

* * *

"Natsu! Stop watching and start doing your school work or I don't know! Study?!"

"Just a... Little... More..."

"Natsu! I warned you."

"GOAL!"

"Manchester goals again?! What about Chelsea! NO!"

"Haha, I told you dad, I'm gonna win!"

"Igneel! Go tell your son to study!"

"But mom!"

Natsu, and Igneel were currently sitting on the sofa watching a soccer  
match while eating popcorns. It was 8 in the night and Wendy's already  
asleep.

"NOW!" Grandine said strictly.

Natsu sighed. He took one hand full of popcorns from the big popcorn  
bowl and shove it to his mouth before leaving the room.

Natsu went in his room and took out his English book from his school bag.

"English huh? Let me do this quickly."

In just a half hour, he completely finished the homework (probably  
because he didn't do it seriously)

Natsu smirked. "Now, back to watching!"

He stood up and went out the door walking downstairs to the living  
room, but he stopped walking on the stairs.

He thought about something

_'Is Lucy asleep yet?_'

Natsu smiled. '_I'll say good night to her._' He thought before going  
into his room again and did what he thought

**From: Natsu Dragneel**  
**To: Lucy Heartfilia**

**_Good night, Luce. Sweet Dreams. :)_**

Satisfied with what he had just did, he went back down.

And he was welcomed with a

"Natsu Dragneel!"

From his killer mom

* * *

**Short Chapter! **

**I just wanna say that this story will not be stopped or abandoned yet. I'll try my very best to keep continuing this story. **

**How's the story so far? Review!**


End file.
